


Foul Weather Friend

by salamoonder



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I subscribe to the fluffy platonic foursome idea of the bridge crew, Shippy if you Squint, Sleepy Cuddles, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamoonder/pseuds/salamoonder
Summary: Roger hates thunder.





	Foul Weather Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr quite a while ago and decided to finally post it here.

Kate knows before she even hears the footsteps in the hallway that she’s going to get a knock on her door. She rolls over automatically, calling out “Come in!” at a practiced volume- loud enough to carry, not loud enough to wake Bertie or Etta. A second later the door creaks open and then there’s a weight at the end of her bed.

“Kate? Can I- uh-”

There’s a low rumble of thunder and she feels him jump.

“Come here, you dork.”

He burrows under the covers next to her and she’s washed in his cologne. He smells like autumn leaves and rain. A bit ironic. He’s laid down so carefully that they’re not touching, even on Kate’s standard twin sized bed. She almost wants to roll her eyes but holds off on any...unnecessary comments...while he decides exactly how much reassurance he needs.

They’ve been lying there for maybe a minute when Kate shifts and her hand brushes Roger’s shoulder.

He’s shaking. Hard.

Wordlessly, she turns over and wraps her arms around him, and he buries his head in her neck.

“Kate-”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Don’t tell Etta and Bertie.”

“I know. Dork.”

“Ice queen.”

She smiles and ruffles his hair. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
